MC Commands Because Why Not
Some Commands to do stuff. (Keep in mind all of these were tested in MCPE and I’m not sure if they work on Java) * The Stormbreaker from Infinity War It is easy, just get a command block and put it on Repeat/Always active, then write /execute @etype=thrown_trident ~ ~ ~ summon lightning_bolt ~ ~ ~ Then enchant the trident with loyalty, it is fun to use it Note: Instead of using thrown_trident use trident, for more references like this one check the minecraft java entity list. It is recommended to add a ticking area close to the command block so it will have effect on all the world, to do this do /tickingarea add circle ~ ~ ~ 4 whatever * Automatic building This one has some variations, since it can be used for building faster and easier. Put a command block (or more) on repeat/always active, after that write /execute @ename=whatever ~ ~ ~ fill ~ ~-2 ~ ~ ~20 ~ (block) After that put a command block in chain/always active, and make sure it is connected to the repeating commanf block, so it happens after it. Then write: /kill @ename=whatever then you make a name tag with the same name specified on the command block, and name an armor stand, it will automatically build a column of the block you wrote and kill it instantly, that way you will build walls faster, you just have to decorate after that. It is recommended to add a ticking area close to the command block so it will have effect on all the world, to do this do /tickingarea add circle ~ ~ ~ 4 whatever * Devastate everything on the world Just write /execute @e ~ ~-5 ~ fill ~-12 ~ ~-12 ~12 ~19 ~12 air Then it will lag for a while and it will devastate everything on range. * Turn all entities into bombs! (I have an obsession for destroying) Just make a repeating/always active command block and write /execute @ename=whatever ~ ~ ~ summon ender_crystal ~ ~ ~ Then put a chain/always active command block connected to the other command block, then write: /execute @etype=ender_crystal ~ ~ ~ summon lightning_bolt ~ ~ ~ Now make a name tag with the same name specified on the command block, then name any entity and it will explode, funny right? * Little explosive circle All you have to do is write in a repeating/always active command block /execute @etype=area_effect_cloud ~ ~ ~ summon ender_crystal ~ ~ ~ Then write on another repeating/AA command block /kill @etype=ender_crystal Just throw any lingering potion and it will make a little circular explosion which will last for a few seconds, and it doesn’t lag a lot. * Giant Cube Write on a RCB/AA /execute @ename=whataver ~ ~ ~ fill ~-9 ~-2 ~-9 ~9 ~18 ~9 (block) 0 outline after that make a Chain Always active command block and write /kill @ename=whatever Then make a name tag with the same name specified on the command block, and name any entity, then it will make a giant cube of the block you want and keep inside the near blocks. * Evocator powers Write on a repeating command block: /execute @etype=snowball ~ ~ ~ summon evocation_fang ~ ~ ~-1 After that if you throw a snowball it will summon evocation fangs, it is kinda cool. **Random stuff** Summon a wither, give it infinite health (resistance 255) and write on a repeating command block, /execute @etype=wither ~ ~ ~ summon ender_crystal ~ ~ ~ Then write on another RCB/AA : /Kill @etype=ender_crystal Enjoy the ultimate destroying machine... Go underwater and do /fill ~-80 ~-1 ~-80 ~80 ~-1 ~80 soul_sand It will lag a lot, but it will be funny because bubbles will start coming and you will get a water trampoline, funny but laggy. Egg-splosion Make an infinite dispenser (Put a dispenser and write on a RCB/AA: /replaceitem block (coordinates of the dispenser) slot.container 0 (item)) In this case the command will be /replaceitem block (coordinates of the dispenser) slot.container 0 egg Then use some redstone to make it shoot eggs by itself, make sure the eggs go into deep water. Check where they land and put soul sand, so they float, and after that wait about 30 seconds. Then change the soul stone with magma, and wait until they sink, at the moment they touch the magma they will break and a lot of chicks will come out and spread making a lot of bubbles, if the watr is really deep they will die, but it it worth it, it is true art.